


A Different Dynamic

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Beaches, Cute, Drabble, F/F, OT3, Selfies, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|Random Femslash Req| |Drabble|<br/>amerikatecassie + <i>“It would be perfect. You just need less clothes.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Kate wasn’t sure if this whole thing was going to work at first. She had never envisioned herself being in a relationship like this, but then again she also never thought Cassie was going to come back from the dead. It seemed to be working out well enough though. America and Cassie going along surprisingly well, thank god. 

Cassie was enamored with how suave America was; tall dark and mysterious in all the right ways. America seemed charmed by how sweet Cassie was, endeared by her determination and playful smile. Kate still sometimes felt like the thread connecting the two of them together, but soon it would feel like it was the three of them in a relationship instead of just Kate’s two girlfriends. Everything was angling to end up that way, at least, and with a little luck it would.

Kate tried to do as many things together with both of them as possible, and encouraged the two of them to go off on their own as well. Sometimes she still went on dates with just Cassie or just America though. She didn’t like that as much because it felt like a piece of the puzzle was missing.

America was the hardest to corral into group activities. Not that she wasn’t willing to go along with whatever Kate and Cassie wanted to do, she usually was. It was just that she spent so much time alone before she met Loki, and by extension the rest of the Young Avengers. America had crossed entire dimensions and worlds by herself. Sometimes being around others got to be too much, and she needed a little space. 

Kate did her best to keep that in mind. It would be easy to be hurt by this behavior; to make the mistake of thinking that America didn’t really want to be with them, but that wasn’t true. America had assured her a million times over; promised again and again that she was willing to try and make a relationship like this work, soothed Kate’s tears and swore she adored Cassie and was happy to welcome her into the fold with open arms. 

Still, Kate found herself trying to include America even when she wasn’t with them. Usually by sending texts. Whenever Kate and Cassie went out, Kate was always sure to send multiple selfies of Kate and Cassie cuddling, or even kissing, and the words “wish you were here” included. 

Kate wasn’t actually sure if America appreciated it or not. Sometimes she texted back saying she wished she could be there too, but America wasn’t a big texter to begin with. Mostly the texts were read but not responded to, and that was okay. Kate knew America wanted her space. She got it. Really. She did. 

“Hey, send her a picture of the beach.” Cassie said one day, turning over on her elbows. They had gone down to the shore for a day out. They did all the romantic things like and eat ice cream on the boardwalk and play ski ball at the arcade. Kate was working on her tan while Cassie read under the umbrella, and both of them listening to the waves when Cassie suggested it.

“Good idea.” Kate smiled. They put their toes together and took a cute picture of their legs in the sand with the beach before them. Even though it was Jersey the water actually looked nice and sparkly.

_Missing you_. Kate sent in a text along with the picture. 

She put her phone aside after that and tried not to look at it. She didn’t want to be the asshole to spend an entire date with his face focused on her phone. With someone as cute as Cassie was, it was practically a crime not to pay attention to her. It was just that when her phone didn’t buzz she started wondered if she just hadn’t heard it or something. She really wanted to check but she was trying to play it cool.

It was actually Cassie who spoke up after a while. “Did America say anything?” She asked innocently. She could probably tell that Kate was curious, but more than that she wanted to know too. 

Kate smiled, grateful for the excuse to look, and checked her phone. It had been almost half an hour… “Nah. She’s probably busy.”

“We should send selfies.” Cassie decided definitively. 

They tried to take a few laying down on the blanket in the sand, but the angle wasn’t quite right so they stretched and stood. Just as they were finding the right light a rather trustworthy looking beach-goer offered to take the picture for them. Kate happily handed her phone, knowing full well that if this guy tried to steal it he’d be outmatched. 

Thankfully all he did was take a few pictures, and they were great ones at that. Kate and Cassie had their heads together, and the beach looked beautiful in the background. Best of all it showed of their bodies, clad only in bathing suits. If that didn’t get America’s attention Kate didn’t know what would. 

_Doesn’t it look perfect?_ She texted along with the photo, mostly referring to the water. 

This time she didn’t have to wait thirty minutes in hopes of a reply, a text came back less than a minute later.

_It would be perfect. You just need less clothes._ America’s text read.

Kate grinned and showed it to Cassie who blushed all at once. 

Kate wasn’t sure if this whole thing was going to work at first. She never envisioned herself being in a relationship like this, but now she couldn’t imagine her life without these two and she was so lucky to be in love with the both of them. It was that day that she learned how much potential the three of them had together. Maybe their dynamic was different than anyone else, but they were all happy and invested in on another and that’s what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
